Because of You
by BlueHibiscus11
Summary: Jess comes back to SH. This time he wants to stay for good. Will Rory forgive him? Will they find their way back to each other's heart?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone. Well this is my very first Gilmore Girls story. So um if you don't like it, it's ok, just don't be mean! :o) Thank you so much.... R/R please!  
  
Chapter 1:You came back. WHY?  
  
Jess got off the bus and just stood there for a second. He looked around and he realized that nothing has changed since he left. He closed his eyes and sighed. It seemed so long ago and yet it feels like he was just here yesterday. He did not want to admit it but he somewhat missed this town. And as absurd as it might sound, he really did. He thought about what would everyone say when they see him. Especially her. He felt that pain he knew so well. He hated himself for leaving her, and hurting her over and over again. Jess walked towards his Uncle's diner. He didn't know what to say to him. He knew he failed Luke. Hell he failed everyone. He failed Rory. He wanted to be good enough for her. He knew people thought Rory could do so much better. And in some ways they were right. Rory is smart, funny, caring and she is beautiful inside and out. And him, well that was another story...... Jess saw the diner but he noticed that the lights were all off. He looked at his watch and it was only 8 pm. Huh. Weird. He never closed early, he thought. Then he saw some fireworks by the town square. He left his bag by the diner and started walking towards the square. When he got there, he saw that they were having some kind of festival. He smiled and thought that Taylor probably made it all up. He stood by a tree not far away and watched. He knew he didn't deserve to be here, or be in the same continent with Rory. Then he saw her. She was laughing with her mother. His heart skipped a few beats. Seeing her again made him happy. She always had that affect on him. He remembered that he hurt her. Damn. He hated himself all over again. Jess didn't want to be there anymore. He had enough for one night. Looking at her one more time, he turned around and left. He was walking around town with nowhere else to go when he remembered the bridge. When he got there, all these memories flooded his mind. He sat there and stared at the water. He remembered the time when Rory and him had a picnic there. He wondered if she still loves him. She told him when he called her at her graduation. But she made it clear that she wasn't going to pine. She was going to let it go and move on. He couldn't blame her. He had his chance and he screwed up again. Jess wanted to be somewhere else. Far away from Stars Hollow. But he didn't have anywhere to go. He never really had a home. Stars Hollow came close. So close. Hours passed by and he just sat there. He heard someone coming. He turned around and saw Rory. Rory couldn't believe it. He was back. He stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Rory.. I-uh... I.." he didn't know what to say.  
  
"What are you doing here? She asked coldly.  
  
"Um I don't exactly know. Rory I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry for everything."  
  
"Really? Aren't you a little late for that? She wanted to hit him. She wanted to let him know how mad she was.  
  
"Rory please. Can you let me explain? Can you please listen to me? He begged her.  
  
"After running away from everything, you come here and want to say sorry? After all that, you have the audacity to ask me to listen to you? Why did you come back Jess? No one wants you here. I don't want you here! So you and your apology can go to hell!"  
  
Rory was now screaming. She was angry. How dare he! Tears were threatening to fall down. Soon. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She turned around and ran. Jess stood there and wanted to disappear. She had every right to hate him. He sighed and started walking. He needed to talk to Luke. When he got there, he saw him cleaning up. He grabbed his bag, and went in. Here it goes, he thought. He opened the door and Luke turned around to see who it was. "Hello Uncle Luke." Jess said.  
  
"MOM! MOM!" Rory walked in the door. She needed to talk to Lorelai. "Hey babe. You missed me already huh? Well I.." She saw that she had been crying. "Rory what happened sweetie?" She came to her and gave her a hug. She made a mental note to kill whoever hurt her baby girl. "He's back mom. Jess is back." Rory said slowly. Fresh tears started to fall again. Lorelai didn't know what to say. She never would have thought that he would come back. "Oh honey. Did you talk to him?" "Yeah. Well I was screaming at him the entire time." She said. "Good girl." Lorelai hugged her tighter. "I don't know mom. I was just mad. I wasn't ready to see him you know?" "I know. Well it's been a long night. So why don't you get some rest and we'll deal with this tomorrow. What do you say?" Lorelai pulled Rory up and they walked upstairs. "Ok. I am tired." Rory sighed. Maybe it will be better tomorrow. "Goodnight presh. I love you." Rory smiled at her mom. It made her feel better that her mom called her presh. Short for precious. "Goodnight mom. Thank you and I love you too." Rory was laying on her bed thinking. It was 3 am and she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Jess. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She thought she was over him. But seeing him again, she wasn't sure now. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Of course he was in her dreams.............. -end of chapter-  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it was kinda long. Next chapter Jess talks to Luke. R/R.... Thanks.... 


	2. Free Coffee for a year No limit!

Chapter 2: Free coffee for a year.. No limit...  
  
Luke usually opens the diner around 6 in the morning. People go to work early, and they stop by the diner and eat breakfast first. Luke did not feel like opening today because of Jess. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He still couldn't believe that his nephew came back. He was up all night because of it. When he showed up at the diner last night, Luke didn't know what to say to him. Jess asked him if he could stay, even just for the night, and he didn't have the heart to say no. Jess has been though a lot growing up and Luke feels like it was his responsibility to take him in. He told Jess to get some rest and they would talk about it in the morning. Luke was preoccupied thinking and trying to get the kitchen ready for Caesar when Jess came down.  
  
"Hey Jess. Um did you sleep well?" he asked carefully. By the way Jess looked, he knew the answer was a hell no.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you for letting me stay last night. And I understand if you don't want me here." Jess said carefully. He didn't want to impose on his Uncle again.  
  
"Jess listen, I know things didn't work out the last time. And well I'm sorry for what I said before. I was just upset that you weren't going to graduate. And yes, you can stay here as long as you want."  
  
Jess didn't know what to say to Luke. "Thank you. I will work here again and I can pay you rent and stuff."  
  
"Well I could use some help. Lane is working here too part time. Rent is not necessary though. And I was thinking, I think you should um maybe not be here, until I talk to Lorelai." Luke said cautiously.  
  
"Rory knows I'm back. She saw me last night. And she was mad. I don't blame her." Jess said slowly.  
  
"Oh. So Lorelai knows then. But I think I still need to go and talk to her."  
  
"Ok. I need to buy some stuff anyway. And um I'm sorry about this Uncle Luke."  
  
"Jess, it's ok. I'm glad you came back. So how was living with Jimmy?" Luke had a feeling that something bad happened because otherwise, Jess would still be there.  
  
"Um it was ok. I just needed to go somewhere else." Luke knew that he didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't going to push it. Not now anyways.  
  
"Ok. Well I need to open the diner. Do you need money to buy things? Luke asked.  
  
"No. I have some. Thank you though. You sure you don't want me to help open?  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. Go do what you need to do."  
  
Jess nodded and went upstairs to change. When he came back down, the diner was open already. There were no people yet. He was glad. He said goodbye to Luke. He was out of the diner when Lane saw him. She was going to work. She stopped and just looked at him. She had the eat shit and die look. Jess tried not to smile. Lane was Rory's bestfriend, and she would kick anyone's ass for Rory.  
  
"Jess. What are you doing here?" Lane asked trying not to sound cold.  
  
"Hey Lane. Um I will see you later." Jess smiled at her and left. Lane stood there for a second. She went in the diner and put on her apron.  
  
"Hey goodmorning Lane." Luke greeted a semi shocked Lane.  
  
"Oh hey Luke. Um you do now that Stars Hollow's favorite boy is here right?"  
  
"Yes. He came back last night." Luke said. Lane saw that he looked worried. And she knew why. Lorelai and Rory. The entire town will probably hang him if they see Jess. Lane just nodded and was about to say something when Kirk walked in.  
  
"Ok. Well time to go to work. Oh and Luke don't worry too much. It will be ok." Luke smiled at her and hoped that she was right. Please make sure Lane is right. He prayed to whoever was listening. ---------------- Rory woke up when she heard a loud crashed somewhere downstairs. Then she remembered. Jess. She was hoping it was a dream, but it wasn't. She got up and came downstairs. She found her mom picking up pieces of shattered glass on the floor.  
  
"Goodmorning mom. What happen here?"  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty. Sorry if I woke you up. I had a fight with the coffee maker. I think I won."  
  
"Oh my goodness mom. You know you and the coffee maker have some issues. Why are you making coffee anyways?" Rory asked. She was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh the great scholar has spoken. Thank you for sharing your wisdom. Well if you must know, I was making it for you. I figured we can't go to Luke's." Lorelai said.  
  
"I know mom. I'm not going to hide from him. This is my town. My turf. I have all the advantages." Lorelai smiled at Rory.  
  
"That's my girl. Well go get dress. I'm so hungry I can eat a cow!" Rory laughed at what her mom said. She shook her head and went upstairs in her room. Twenty minutes later she was ready. When they got there, Rory suddenly felt nervous. No turning back now, she thought. Luke saw them come in. He was nervous about talking to Lorelai.  
  
"Hey guys. Um Lorelai can I please talk to you upstairs. Please." Lorelai nodded and followed him upstairs.  
  
"Ok. I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I know you know that Jess is back. And I know you and Rory don't want him here. I don't blame you but I'm the only one he has now. I can't abandon him Lorelai. I'm not going to make him feel unwanted here because everyone in his life has made him feel just that. I'm going to make sure that he's not going to bother Rory in any way. If he does I'll be the first to kill him. And I'm not making excuses for him but-"  
  
"Whoa there mister. How many cups of coffee did you have? I'll make sure only decaf for you. Jeez Luke, breathe...." I'm not going to lie to you. Rory was upset last night. And it's gonna take a lot for me to try not to strangle him when I do see him. But everyone makes mistakes. And well he's just a kid. He has a lot to learn."  
  
"So you are ok with this? I mean he has nowhere to go. Just um take it easy on him will you? I know the rest of the town will treat him like a criminal." Lorelai knew that Luke really care about Jess.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll try. Oh and what do I get out of this whole thing?"  
  
"Well um free coffee for a year? No limit." Lorelai smiled and thought she was in heaven.  
  
"Hmm that sounds good. But make it a lifetime free coffee, and we have a deal." Luke knew she was going to say that. "Well do I have a choice. Fine. A lifetime. You are a hustler Lorelai." Lorelai was laughing when they came downstairs.  
  
"Ok well I think our deal starts now. Let's go flannel man. The coffee is calling our name!" Luke shook his head and gave them coffee. He smiled at Rory and thankfully she smiled back.  
  
"What was that all about mom?" Rory asked. Lorelai told her everything.  
  
"Well if you want me to take it back, then I will babe."  
  
"No mom it's ok. I will be ok. And besides free coffee for eternity doesn't happen everyday." Rory smiled at her mom. She was ok with everything. She has move on. It shouldn't bother her that Jess is back. Yeah. Everything is going to be ok. It has to be.  
  
-end of chapter- 


	3. Ch 3 Starting Over

Ch.3- Starting over  
  
It's been almost a month since Jess came back to Stars Hollow. And as he promised Luke, he stayed away from everyone. Especially Rory. She usually only came home on the weekends so it was easy to avoid her. When she eats at the diner with her mom, or if she's there to visit Lane, Jess made sure that he took his break then. Of course Rory knew what was going on. Arguments between Luke and Taylor became an everyday theme. Taylor does not like the idea of Jess back in town. And as always, Luke has been there to defend him. He promised his Uncle that he was not going to do anything that would start World War III- Stars Hollow style. Even though Jess said it like a joke, Luke knew what he meant. His nephew grew up. That was enough for him. Jess was behind the counter reading a book when the door opened. He looked up and saw Lorelai, Lane and Rory come in. Since Luke wasn't in, and Caesar would chopped his hand first before doing something other then cooking, Jess had no choice, he had to take their order. He took a pad and a pen and walked towards their table.

"Hey guys. Um ready to order?" Jess asked trying to act cool.  
  
"Hey Jess. Oh thank you for taking my shift today. I don't see Rory as much anymore and I need a therapy session bad." Lane explained. Jess nodded at Lane and took their orders. They noticed that he was tense. And they all knew why. Jess came back with coffee for Lorelai and Rory, and soda for Lane. Her mother probably thinks coffee is the devil's favorite beverage and soda was the second choice. Jess had to smirk at that thought. Lorelai saw this. 

"So Jess where is your flannel and backward cap wearing happy prozac medicated Uncle today?" Lorelai asked while looking around like Luke was going to pop out of nowhere. 

"He is out doing some stuff. He should be back soon. Um he did give me the down low on the free coffees though." Jess said looking at Lorelai like she had three heads. Rory was now smiling. When she first met Jess, she knew her mom has met her match in sarcasm. 

"Ok. Well um coffee boy, you'll be on my good side as long as you keep caffeine flowing. Ya know, share the wealth." Lorelai told Jess. He nodded and left the table to check on their food. 

"Oh yeah give us the dirty on your date last night!" Lane said excitedly. "Oh I almost forgot. Do tell. Do tell!" Lorelai was looking at Rory like she was about to tell her that the lockness monster does exist. 

"My date went well. Andrew is a great guy. And I have no dirty to tell about it. Sorry mom." "That's ok. You shouldn't do dirty on first dates anyways."

"If my mom ever hear me say the word dirty and date together, she will put me in a box and send me to Korea!" Lane said. Lorelai and Rory were giggling.

"Honey I'm going to tell your mom I'm going to adopt you k?" 

"Yay. Thank you Lorelai. You're my hero." Lane said. 

"So Rory are you going to go out with Andrew again? Rory was about to say something when Jess came and brought their food. She wasn't sure if he heard what they were talking about. 

"Uh let me know if you need anything else. Enjoy." He turned around and went back to his reading. Rory saw that he was reading Tolstoy's War and Peace. For the second time today, Jess made her smile. 

"Um earth to Rory. Hello!" Rory remembered she was with her mom and Lane. They were looking at her like she was on drugs or something. 

"What's up babe? You ok?" Lorelai asked her daughter. 

"Oh yeah. I just spaced out for a second there. But oh yeah Lane, Andrew wants to go out again. And yes I am going." Lane smiled and felt happy for her bestfriend. Rory was now telling them something about her crazy roommates at Yale. Jess did hear about the date. Damn Mariano, did you expect her to wait for you forever. Idiot. Jess knew that it was not going to be easy. He had to start over. He had to show everyone that he wasn't a bad kid. He wanted his Uncle to be proud of him. And Rory. He feels so damn guilty every time he sees Rory. He knew she might never forgive him. Jess closed his eyes and prayed that Luke would come back soon. He heard the door open and Luke came in. 

"I'm sorry Jess. I didn't know that 15 million people would be renewing their business license today. Next year remind me to just send it." Luke nodded at Lorelai, Rory and Lane. 

"It's ok. Can I go get ready now?" Jess asked. 

"Yeah. Thanks for watching the diner." Jess nodded and went up to the apartment. 

"Hey Lukey! I thought you got abducted by aliens." Lorelai said. 

"Well not my lucky day today." Luke said sarcastically. Lane and Rory giggled like little girls. Her mom and Luke were always bantering like this. Jess came back down and heard them laughing. Rory saw him and she just stared for a second. Rory couldn't help but just stare. He was all dress up. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and slacks. Even his shoes were dressy! 

"Um I'm going now. I'll be home to help you close." "Ok. Have fun." Luke said. Jess grabbed his bag pack and left. Rory wondered where he was going. On a date? Maybe. 

"Well girls we should get going too. The mall awaits us. Oh and the shoes and bags and clothes and......" "Mom we get the picture." Rory said laughing. They said goodbye to Luke and left.  
  
When Jess got home that night, Luke already started closing. 

"Hey Uncle Luke. Sorry the bus was running late." Jess said. He started to put the chairs up so he could mop the floor.

"It's ok. How was your first day? You really don't need to help you know." 

"Nah. I got it. My first day was ok. It was basically just training. I worked at a Barnes and Noble in California so I pretty much know the basics." 

"Do you really have to have another job? I know I don't pay you much but you can just quit here and work at Barnes and Noble."

"No I want to help here. You're not charging me rent. And I need to save up for a car. And I want to go to college." Luke was happy to hear about his plans.

"Well just so you know, I'm here to help. Ok?" 

"I know. Thanks. I know I made a lot of mistake and I messed up real bad. But I want to make things right. It might take a while but can you um hang with me while I try to get there?" Jess said slowly. Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jess was reaching out. 

"Don't worry I'll be there. Go on up. You had a long day. I'll finished up." 

"Ok. Thanks. Gnite." Jess went up to his room. Luke sat down and smiled. Jess sat down on his bed and looked out the window. At work to day, Rory was on his mind the entire time. Seeing all the books on the shelf made him think of her. He knew he owed her an explanation. He will give her one. He will ask for forgiveness. He will not stop trying. He stood up and leaned on the window. Then he saw Rory walking with Lorelai. They were laughing as always. 

"I love you Rory Gilmore. Always...." Jess turned around and smiled.  
  
-End of chapter- (Please read and review) Thanks 


	4. Ch 4 New found feelings

Chapter 4- New found feelings...  
  
A/N: After watching the finale, I wanted to write about Luke and Lorelai. I think they should be together. So this chapter is pretty much about their relationship. Thanks..  
  
It was 10 in the morning and Luke Danes was not exactly in his best mood. His morning actually started out good, until Taylor came in and badgered him with questions about Jess. Then when he finally got rid of Taylor, Kirk came next and well Kirk is Kirk. That pretty much ruined his day. He was wiping the counter when Lorelai came in. Luke sighed. He wasn't sure if he could handle anymore. He was about to say something to her but he stopped when she sat down at the counter. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"Hey Lorelai. You're here early. Everything ok?" Luke asked while pouring her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey. It's not that early. Wow. No lecture about what coffee does to my body? Hmm sounds shady even for you Lukey." Lorelai took the cup of coffee and inhaled it.  
  
"Nope. Not today. I am literally drained out. I need to recharge or something. This morning has been one from hell."  
  
"Yeah? What happened?"  
  
"Well Taylor came in and did a "Jess check". I don't care about that. It's just that Jess is pretty much leaving everyone alone. He's not doing anything bad so Taylor can just get off his case you know?" Lorelai saw that this really bothered Luke. She knew that Jess was trying not to cause any trouble in town.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I never thought I'd ever say this. But Jess has really changed. It's not that he was this terrible kid before. But he certainly grew up. And I give him lots of cookie points for that. And you too. You never turned your back on him. You are always there for him and that makes him want to be a better person."  
  
"Thank Lorelai. That means a lot to me and to Jess." Luke smiled and poured her more coffee.  
  
"So where is Jess anyway?"  
  
"He went to work. He works at Barnes and Noble in Hartford."  
  
"Oh ok. Well I have to go back to the Inn. I just needed to get away from all of it for a minute. Opening my own Inn was always been my dream, but now I'm not so sure." Lorelai needed to vent and she knew Luke would understand.  
  
"Oh Lorelai. It's not easy to open your own business but knowing you, you're not the one to give up easily. And I'm not going to let you. No ma'am. Once everything's ready, it'll all be like riding a bike. It's not like you've never run an Inn before." Lorelai knew he was right.  
  
"I know I know. I shouldn't be acting like this but I get worried. What if I fail Rory, Sookie, Michel, and you since you are an investor?"  
  
"You're not going to fail Lorelai. You wanted to do this for as long as I can remember. And how can you fail us? We are all on this together. Ok?"  
  
"Thanks Luke. You can be so full of wisdom sometimes you know that?" Luke laughed at what she said.  
  
"No problem. Just don't get used to me being all nice yeah?"  
  
"Deal. Well I better go. I'll see you later." Lorelai gave Luke a hug. She didn't know why she did it but she felt like she needed it.  
  
"Ok. Don't be so hard on yourself. Everything will be ok." Luke held Lorelai just a minute longer. After he realized what was happening, he pulled away and smiled at her. She got her purse and left. Luke sat down and thought about what just happened. They don't usually do the friend-hugging thing. The only time he can remember holding her was when her Dad had to be hospitalized. And her Mother called them idiots. He smiled at the memory. His thoughts got interrupted when the lunch crowd came in. He had no choice but to serve the hungry people or they might eat him instead.

When Lorelai got to Inn, she was feeling much better. Talking to Luke really helped. It always has. She went

to her office and sat down. She looked around the office and thought about decorations. She could paint it

whatever color she wants. She made a mental note to ask Luke for his opinion later. She helped him paint the

diner before, so now payback time. She remembered that she had first forgotten about the painting thing.

Christopher showed up out of the blue and well, that was more than she could handle. When she came to

see Luke that morning, she knew he was upset. And he had every right to. So she decided to paint the diner

by herself to make it up to him somehow. And things were back to normal again. Luke is just a friend. A very

good friend. Her mother asked her once if she had feeling for him and she had said maybe. But she never

really had the chance to explore that possibility. There was Max, then Christopher, then Max again. Then

there was Rachel, then Nicole. When she found out that Luke got married, she wasn't upset or anything, but

she wasn't exactly happy either. Now that Luke was divorce, she was somewhat relieved, for reasons that

she could not understand. People were always saying that Luke and her were right for each other. That they

have feeling for each other. They just don't know it yet. Even Rachel said it. That's why she left Luke again.

Then why did you hug him today huh? She asked herself.

Lorelai sighed. She was definitely losing her mind. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She took out

some paperwork and started going through them. As much as she wanted to ignore these new found

feelings, she knew she couldn't. She was going to have to face them sooner or later.

Rory was coming home for the weekend. They were going to have a long talk.......


	5. ch 5 The ball is in your court

Ch. 5- The ball is in your court.  
  
Rory woke up and found herself in her room. She smiled and realized that she was home. She doesn't even remember coming home last night. She was really tired. Rory got up and took a shower. When she was getting ready, she hoped that she could wake her mom up easily. But knowing her mother, she would not give up without a good fight. She got out of her room and was surprised to see Lorelai sitting down at the table drinking coffee. "Hey mom. I didn't expect you to be up at this early." Rory poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning Ror. Well it's not that early. And I really wanted to have more time hanging out with you this weekend."  
  
"Aww my mommy misses me! I'm all yours this weekend. Well Lane might wanna share time with you though."  
  
"Oh that's ok. Lane is like my other daughter anyways. In my Korean past life that is."  
  
"Oh right. How can I forget?" Rory said laughing.  
  
"So daughter, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Well we can start by eating at Luke's. I'm deprive of good food."  
  
"Um well how about Al's?" Lorelai suggested. Rory noticed that her mom was uncomfortable with the idea of eating at Luke's.  
  
"Did you and Luke fight again?" Rory asked carefully.  
  
"What? No. Why would you say that?" Lorelai answered defensively.  
  
"Well you just turned down a good breakfast opportunity. You've only done that when you guys fight." Lorelai looked at Rory and she didn't know how to explain the situation.  
  
"Mom speak up please. I can't hear the voices in your head. What did you do? Oh my god. Oh boy. You didn't do anything slutty with Luke did you?" Rory was horrified with the thought.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! No I did not do such a thing!"  
  
"Whoa there mom. Just making sure. Man that was close. Whew." Rory was relieved.  
  
"Well since we're talking about Luke, I need to talk to you about something." Lorelai poured herself another cup of coffee and sat back down.  
  
"Ok, as long as it's nothing dirty or anything." Rory joked. Her mom looked serious though she was trying to pretend she wasn't.  
  
"Rory what do you think about Luke? And don't go philosophical on me."  
  
"Hmm. Well Luke's been always there for us ever since we moved here. He's like a dad to me you know? He's always there when we need him. Anyone would be so lucky to have him as a dad. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well ok let me see if I can explain this the way I want to. Last week I was so stressed out about the Inn and Luke calmed me down. And well as I was leaving the diner, I gave him a hug."  
  
"And? That's it? Cause I'm totally missing the problem here." Rory looked confused.  
  
"Rory I hugged him! Luke! I hugged Luke!"  
  
"Mom it was just a hug. I'm sure people have done that before."  
  
"I don't know Rory. He was all weird about it too. He had that look you know."  
  
"Well have you talked to him at all? Rory asked.  
  
"Well nothing has been brought up. I mean we talk. It's all hi and bye and coffee please. It's all so formal its scary."  
  
Rory sat there and thought about the situation. Her mom obviously is worried about this. There was no doubt that Luke has feelings for her mom. He always have. And she was sure that her mom too, but she never really paid attention to it.  
  
"Well are you done psycho-analyzing me Sigmund?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Ok. Let me ask you this. What do you think mom? How do you feel about it or should I say how do you feel about him?"  
  
Lorelai didn't know how to answer Rory. It was all so complicated. Luke was just a friend to her, but now she wasn't so sure. He just got divorce with Nicole because she cheated on him. She felt bad because he was such a great guy. She did get jealous of Nicole and Rachel before. So what does that mean? She has no idea.  
  
"I'm not sure Rory. I mean this is Luke we're talking about. I've never really thought of him as anything more than a friend. You're right he's always there when we need him. But he's Luke. The guy who I annoy everyday, the same guy who fixes our porch and our back door, the guy who headlocked Dean when he broke up with you, I can go on and on about him."  
  
"Maybe that's the problem mom. I think you see Luke as more than a friend, but you're scared to really see it up close. He obviously cares about you. Someone told me once that I shouldn't be afraid to tell someone about how I feel. That I shouldn't be afraid to say I love you. You told me that mom. And now I think that it might be your turn. The ball is in your court." Lorelai knew that Rory was right. She did tell her that and she should start practicing what she preach.  
  
"Who raised you to be so smart? I sure think I didn't." Lorelai said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"That was all you mom. You did all of it. And you know I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy." Rory had tears in her eyes now too. She gave her mom a hug.  
  
"I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too babe. Thank you."  
  
"Ok well I think I'm not ready to see him yet. I need to regroup. Maybe you and Lane can go to Luke's for now?"  
  
"Ok. But I'll be back later then we can do something ok? Don't wallow too much yeah?" Rory said laughing.  
  
"Hey that's not how you treat your mother! Unless you want me to remind you about how long I was in labor."  
  
"Um no ma'am that would not be necessary. I am so sorry. I am going now. Bye mom."  
  
"Bye. Have fun ok? Tell Luke I got abducted by aliens." Rory laughed as she left the house. Lorelai remained sitting at the table. She didn't want to think about the whole thing anymore. She got up and took a shower. So when Rory get back she was ready to go.  
  
When Rory got to the diner, Lane was already waiting for her. Lane saw her and gave her a hug.  
  
"So Lorelai is really not coming here huh?" Lane asked.  
  
"Nope. She's wallowing. But let's not tell Luke. So you want to hang out with me and mom later?"  
  
"I would love to but we have band practice. And I have to work later." Lane said. Rory just nodded. Then she saw Jess walking towards them.  
  
"Hey guys. Ready to order?" he asked. Lane and Rory gave him their order and he left. He came back a minute later with coffee.  
  
"So Jess you're all dress up. You working today?" Lane asked.  
  
"Yeah. They called me in and I need the money anyway. Well you're food should be out soon. I have to go or I'm going to be late. See you later." Jess said goodbye to Luke and left. Lane noticed that Rory didn't look at Jess not even once when he was standing there. Lane never really liked Jess but he's changed now and Dave and him are becoming friends.  
  
"So I'm guessing you and Jess are still ignoring each other. You know Rory you can't avoid each other forever. You need to settle whatever it is that you two need to settle."  
  
"I know Lane. It's so complicated though. Sometimes I feel like we have nothing to talk about. When he left me, I thought that was it. He had his chance and now he's back. And it's like does he expect me to be all ok with it and forget everything?"  
  
"I see your point. But you have to know that he is so different now Rory. He grew up. Maybe if you let him tell you his side of the story, you can finally close that book with him. I mean you have Andrew now and you're happy. It's up to you. He had the guts to go back here for a reason Rory. He wanted to make things right for once in his life. He's probably just waiting for you to say something. The ball is in your court now."  
  
Rory just looked at Lane. She was thinking about what she said. She smiled and realized that Lane just gave her the same words she gave her mother. The ball was in her court too. She knew Lane was right. It must have been hard for Jess to decide to go back in Stars Hollow. She had to talk to Jess sooner or later.  
  
That night when Jess got home, Luke was already closing.  
  
"Hey Jess. You're home early tonight." Luke greeted his nephew.  
  
"Hey. Yeah they didn't need help closing so I didn't stay. How was it tonight? Busy?"  
  
"Nah. It slowed down. I sent Lane home early."  
  
"Hey Uncle Luke how come Lorelai haven't been here lately? Is she mad at you?"  
  
"Um no I don't think she's mad. Why do you asked? Luke was curious.  
  
"Well I thought maybe you guys had a fight about me being here." Jess said slowly.  
  
" Oh no. Nothing like that." Luke said.  
  
"So you guys are not talking right now then. But not because of me." Jess was relieved.  
  
"Well I don't know. Women are so hard to understand sometimes. I was never good at that."  
  
"Hmm having women problems huh?" Jess was trying to not to laugh.  
  
"Don't give me that smirk!"  
  
"Ok ok sorry. It's just that everyone knows that you're in love with Lorelai since the beginning of time. For some reason you haven't told her how you feel and we are all getting antsy. It's like this big mystery. When will Luke Danes finally tell Lorelai that he loves her."  
  
"What? Everyone knows that? How?"  
  
"You know Uncle Luke you should go out more often. Just tell Lorelai how you feel before some doosh bag ask her first. I heard that Kirk wants to ask her out."  
  
"I don't know. What if she turns me down? I mean Lorelai usually dates those guys that looks like a model for GQ. She wants to marry Brad Pitt for crying out loud!"  
  
"Well you don't know that she will turn you down if you don't ask her. And go be a GQ man then. Brad Pitt is married now, I don't think he's available. What are you afraid of? Is it because of what happened with Nicole?" Jess asked carefully.  
  
"No not Nicole. That was obviously a mistake and I'm glad its over. What I'm afraid of is that maybe I am not enough for Lorelai. I just own a diner! She deserves better."  
  
"Ok I get it. But you will never find out if you don't say anything. 20 years from now, you'll be sitting somewhere, smoking a cigar, wondering what it might have been. That is the worst thing in the world. To sit and kick yourself for not saying something to someone you love. Then you just wake up one day and realized its too late. It's all up to you now. The ball is waiting for you."  
  
Jess placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and nodded. He then left and went upstairs, leaving Luke to think. Luke sat there and thought about what Jess said. He knew he was talking about personal experience. Luke knew that Jess loves Rory. He knew his nephew regret not saying how he really feels. He realized that Jess was right. He needed to tell Lorelai. Before it's too late.  
  
-end of chapter- 


	6. Ch 6 Painting and Double dating

A/N: Hey guys. I've been thinking about this story and no matter what I will finish it! So please bear with me. I have ten billion ideas and I can't seem to get them together. Well here's chapter 6. Thank you for reading. Oh and reviews would be awesome. Thanks so much. :o)  
  
Ch 6- Painting and Double dating  
  
It was a Saturday morning and Jess was helping Dave paint Lane's garage. Lane, Brian and Zach were renting a house, and they made the garage their "sound room".  
  
"Thanks again for helping man. Brain and Zach are not exactly the painting type you know." Dave said.  
  
"No problem. It sure beats being in the diner listening to Kirk and his asinine theories." Jess answered.  
  
"You know, when I was away at college I really missed all that. Stars Hollow is one of a kind. Knowing the people here, your life will never be the same again."  
  
"Yeah. I never really saw myself coming back here." Jess said carefully.  
  
"Well are you glad that you came back?" Jess thought about it for a second. Huh. Was he glad?  
  
"I guess. I mean I didn't really have anywhere else to go. And I know I made the right decision." Jess said knowingly.  
  
"I know what you mean. Hey want anything to drink?"  
  
"Water is fine. Thanks." Dave came back a minute later and tossed a water bottle at Jess.  
  
At the diner, Rory and Lane were talking.  
  
"So Lorelai is still avoiding Luke huh? Lane asked.  
  
"Yeah. But she'll eventually talk to him when she's ready. Where's Dave?" Rory asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"He's painting the garage with Jess."  
  
"Really? With Jess?"  
  
Lane nodded. "Yup. They're like best friends now. It's kinda weird.  
  
"That's good though. So is Dave staying here?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so happy that he decided to stay." Lane smiled.  
  
"Oh that's great. By the way before I forget, next weekend we can do that double date thing. If you and Dave don't have any plans."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"As a heart attack."  
  
"Ok I will tell Dave. I can finally meet Andrew. Oh yeah Lorelai met him right?  
  
"Yeah. She came to visit and they met. She likes him. She said he's more of a Dean than  
  
Jess. Which is weird cause I don't see him as a Dean or Jess for that matter." Rory explained.  
  
"Well when I meet him, I will let you know my personal observation."  
  
"Oh yes please so you and my mom can share notes and come to a conclusion, like Andrew is some kind of a scientific research." Rory and Lane started laughing. Someone came in the diner and walked to their table. "Ahem." The person said. Rory and Lane turned to see who it was.  
  
"Mommy!" Rory said happily.  
  
"I am hurt. You girls are skanking around without me! Uh. And here I thought you guys were my friends." Lorelai pouted while the two girls giggled.  
  
"Sorry Lorelai. It was all Rory's idea you know." Lane said.  
  
"Um Mom does this mean you're ready to talk to Luke?" Rory whispered. Lorelai smiled and sat down.  
  
"Well maybe. Since you guys didn't think about me while skanking around, I'm not gonna share."  
  
"Mom you're not 5 anymore." Rory said laughing.  
  
"Hey Lorelai. I haven't seen you around." Luke walked up to their table.  
  
"Hey Luke. I've been busy with the Inn and everything. Um can I have coffee?" Luke nodded and went to get the coffeepot. He poured a cup for Lorelai.  
  
"So how's everything going at Inn?" Luke asked.  
  
"Good. I think everything is on schedule. I still haven't decided about the wallpapers for the bathrooms." Luke was about to say something when Taylor came in and called Luke. Luke rolled his eyes and smiled at Lorelai. He came back to the counter and talked to Taylor. Lorelai heard Rory and Lane giggling again.  
  
"What's with the giggling?"  
  
"Nothing." Rory and Lane said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah very convincing."  
  
"Mom look Taylor is gone. You should go talk to Luke." Rory looked at her mother and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I should huh?" Lorelai was all of a sudden nervous. Rory and Lane nodded. Lorelai stood up and walked to the counter. Rory and Lane sat there wishing they could hear what they were talking about. Lorelai came back and she was smiling like she just won the lottery. The two girls were now very curious.  
  
"Well? Are you just going to sit here and not tell us what you talked about? Rory said eagerly.  
  
"Shees Lorelai you looked like you just offered him your body." Lane added.  
  
"No body offering. Yet."  
  
"MOM! Gross."  
  
"Hey you wanted to know. We're going to dinner sometime. To just talk and stuff." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yay! Finally." Rory said hugging her mom.  
  
"I know. Well I have to go back to the Inn. I can't leave Michel there by himself. He might do something illegal. Bye girls. Back to your skanking." Lorelai laughed. She said goodbye to Luke and left. Rory and Lane walked up to the counter.  
  
"So you and my mom huh?" Rory asked Luke.  
  
"She told you?"  
  
"Yeah. Just so you know, I am watching you Luke." Rory said with a serious face.  
  
"Well um we're just going to dinner." Luke said nervously. Then Lane busted out laughing.  
  
"Lane! I had him going there." Rory said.  
  
"Oh my god. No more coffee for you two!" Luke said walking back in the storage room. Rory and Lane laughed some more.  
  
"I'm sorry Luke I was just kidding." Rory yelled. She heard Luke mumbled something. Then Jess and Dave came in. They were standing by the door looking at the two girls who were still laughing. Lane saw them and she stopped.  
  
"Ok. What are you two doing?" Dave asked curiously.  
  
"Hey guys. Um nothing we were just telling Luke something. So how's the painting going?" Lane asked.  
  
"We're almost done. We just came in to eat lunch. Hey Rory." Dave said.  
  
"Hey Dave. Jess." Jess looked at her. "Hey Rory." Dave and Lane just sat there looking at them. They could tell that Rory and Jess were uncomfortable. Then Luke came out of the storage room.  
  
"Hey Jess, Dave. You guys must be hungry." Jess and Dave nodded. They ordered and sat down. Rory and Lane followed them. Lane told Dave about the double date with Rory and Andrew. Jess pretended that he didn't care. Lane was suggesting things they could do when Jess stood up.  
  
"Um excuse me. I need to do something upstairs." Lane stopped talking. She knew why he left but she didn't say anything. The three resume their talking. By the time Jess got back down, Luke came out with their food. Jess and Dave started eating and the girls sat there watching. When they were done, they said goodbye and left.  
  
"Was that weird with Jess or what?" Lane finally asked Rory.  
  
"Yeah. I mean we're not really talking you know."  
  
"Well you're getting there. You said hi he said hi. It works."  
  
"Yeah. Hey Lane I hate to cut this short but I have to go. I need to go to the Inn I promise mom I'd help her with decorating her office."  
  
"Ok. I need to go check on the guys too. Well this was fun. We should do it more often." Rory laughed and gave Lane a hug. They said goodbye to Luke and left. Lane walked to the house and saw Jess in the garage.  
  
"Hey Jess. Where's Dave?" She asked looking around.  
  
"Oh hey. He went home to change. Something about an interview for a job."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that. So he left you here to do all the work?"  
  
"Nah. It's almost done anyway. You guys did a great job cleaning the place up by the way."  
  
"Thanks. Um Jess can I ask you something?" Jess nodded and Lane sat down. Jess stopped painting and waited for Lane.  
  
"I was just wondering why you came back? Is it Rory?"  
  
Jess sighed. He knew this was bound to happen. Lane was Rory's best friend and she was obviously just watching out for her friend.  
  
"We both know that I'd be lying if I said Rory wasn't the reason. Well there are other reasons but yes, Rory is one of them. Now I think I was an idiot for thinking that I have a chance of getting her back." Jess confessed.  
  
"Jess she was really hurt when you left. It took her a while to be happy again. And she's happy with Andrew. So...."  
  
"Lane I know I know. I shouldn't bother her. She's happy now and I had my chance." Jess said cutting Lane off. "Don't worry I won't bother her. I know she deserves to be happy. I'll try to stay away from her. All I do is hurt her." Jess said bitterly. Lane felt bad for Jess. She knew he still loves Rory and there's nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Jess I didn't mean to sound like I'm accusing you. It's just I want Rory to be happy and she deserves that. What I wanted to say is that, if you really love her, I mean then let her know. If you're going to stick around then show her that. But I'll tell you this if you hurt Rory again, I'll be the first to kick your ass. Got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jess smirked.  
  
"Ok. Good to know that we understand each other." Lane said walking away. Jess went back to painting and smiled. He never thought that Lane would ever tell him to fight for Rory. Where was the world coming to? Next thing you know Lorelai would be telling Jess to marry her daughter. Jess chuckled at the thought. How was he supposed to tell Rory everything? Lane said that she was happy with that guy Andrew. Do I stand a chance? He thought. He goes to Yale, he's probably rich too. Great. Jess sighed. What do you have to lose Mariano? Ok I can do this. I can be honest with Rory. She can count on me now. She can.  
  
-end of chapter- 


	7. Ch 7 Maybe

A/N: Hi guys. I'm sorry for the delay, I know there should be no excuses but please bear with me here. So here's chapter 7. I thought about some of your suggestions and they were all amazing. So i'm going to try to use them all, with your permissions of course. So I'm going to stop with the talk now and let you get on with the reading. Oh and reviews with be awesome. Thanks so much. :o)  
  
Ch 7- Maybe  
  
Jess was reading behind the counter when Lorelai came in the diner. It was eight in the evening and the diner was dead as a doorknob. Jess didn't hear her come in because he didn't even look up. This reminded Lorelai of Rory when she was reading. She smiled and walked up to the counter. Jess finally looked up.  
  
"Oh um hey Lorelai. Uh did you need anything?" he asked just a little too quickly.  
  
"You know I could be a robber with a gun pointed to your head. You didn't even hear me come in."  
  
"Sorry. The um jurors were about to reveal their verdict." He explained showing Lorelai his book.  
  
"Hmm. John Grisham. Not quite the classic literature."  
  
"Well I started reading his books and I got hooked."  
  
"Reading is reading."  
  
"Oh can I get you coffee or anything?" Jess asked suddenly.  
  
"Please. Before your uncle comes down." The minute she said that, Luke came down.  
  
"Ooops. Too late for that. You owe me coffee buster." Jess smirked.  
  
"Lorelai. What are you doing here? I could have picked you up you know." Luke was now feeling a little nervous.  
  
"Nah it's ok. It wasn't a long walk or anything." Luke nodded. He stood there and just stared at Lorelai for a minute. Jess smiled and he knew that Luke was nervous.  
  
"So you're looking spiffy there Uncle Luke." he smirked.  
  
"Be quiet Jess. Are you sure that you'll be ok here by yourself?" Luke said changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. I can handle it. Just go have fun yeah?" Luke nodded.  
  
So they left after saying goodbye to Jess. They were finally going on a date. About damn time, Jess thought. He looked around the diner to see if he needed to do anything. It was still empty. He hoped that it would stay that way for the rest of the night. Caesar had the day off, and Lane was on that double date. Jess sat back down behind the counter. He still couldn't believe that Luke and Lorelai finally realized their feelings for each other. It only took a century for them to figure it out! He was happy for Luke. After the disaster with Nicole, Luke almost gave up on love. And Jess knew how that goes. He's been going through it since the day he left Rory. He knew he wouldn't get another chance to be with her. It seemed so long ago that he and Rory were together. She trusted him and he broke that trust. He left her hanging. Jess could blame Jimmy for that but he knew it was all him. He was the one who ran. He chose to leave her. He remembered Rory's graduation day. He called her.

-Flashback-

Rory's cellphone rang. She answered it but no one was there. Weird, she thought. Must be a wrong number. It rang the second time and she had a feeling that it was Jess. She took the chance.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Jess is that you? Look I know it's you. You don't want to talk? Fine, I'll talk. You know I would be lying if I told you that I'm not angry. Because I am Jess. I'm very angry, and hurt. I don't know why you left, but you should have talked to me. I would have been there for you. You know that. I could have helped you. Why is it so hard for you to trust people huh Jess? Why do you make it so damn hard to love you? Yes, I- I think I might have loved you." Rory stopped talking and Jess wanted to say how sorry he was and that he loves her. But he couldn't. When Rory figured out that he wasn't going to talk, she continued.  
  
"You left without a word Jess, and now you're calling me? Why? Why are you doing this? You have no right do this to me. I'm going to Europe for the summer, and then I'm going to Yale. I'm going to live my life the way I want to. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you. I hope you find whatever you're looking for. Goodbye Jess."

-End of flashback-  
  
Jess remembered that conversation very well. Rory might have loved him. Might. If he stayed, maybe it would have been just love, minus the might.  
  
"Ahhh. Damn it! Why do you this to yourself Mariano? The what ifs, the maybes and the mights are not going to change anything." Jess said talking to himself. He picked up his book hoping to forget about Rory, even just for a minute. He was about to read the verdict when the door opened. Dave and Lane came in, followed by Rory and some guy.  
  
"Great. Just what I needed." Jess muttered to himself.  
  
"Hey Jess." Dave and Lane said at the same time.  
  
"Hey guys. Huh. What's with everyone being all spiffy tonight?" Jess said.  
  
"Oh well we went to dinner at this fancy restaurant." Lane explained. Jess nodded. He saw Rory and the guy walking towards the counter.  
  
"Hey Jess. Um I'd like you to meet Andrew. Andrew this is Jess." Rory introduced the two.  
  
"Hey man, glad to meet you." Andrew said shaking his hand.  
  
"You too. So um you guys want anything? Dessert, coffee?"  
  
"Yeah coffee would be good." Rory said quickly. She was trying to be cool about Andrew meeting Jess. But the weirdness level of the whole thing was flying up the roof. They all sat at a table while Jess went to get them coffee.  
  
"Here you go. Just let me know if you need anything else." Jess said. He went back to the counter and grabbed his book. Rory noticed how he wanted to get away from them. She saw him reading. She smiled. For some odd reason, she was glad that he still loves to read.  
  
"So what movie are we watching Rory?" Andrew asked, though Rory seemed preoccupied and didn't answer him.  
  
"Um earth to Rory? You ok?"  
  
"Huh? What was that?" She asked feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"I was asking about the movie we were going to watch at your house."  
  
"Oh. Right. Well it's up to you guys." Rory said. Lane looked at Rory and gave her a smile. Lane knew what was going on.  
  
"Ok then. We should probably go. Oh hey you think your friend Jess would like to join us?" Andrew asked. Rory didn't know what to say. The night was turning out to be like an episode from the X- files. She was thankful when Dave asked Jess.  
  
"Hey Jess we're gonna go watch a movie at Rory's. Wanna join us?"  
  
"Oh. Uh no that's ok. I should probably stay here, and I need to work early tomorrow anyway. Thanks though."  
  
"You sure? Well ok, maybe next time then?" Lane added.  
  
"Yeah sure. Next time." Jess looked at Rory. She looked relieved that he said no. Jess felt sad all of a sudden.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you then Jess. I hope you can hang out next time." Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah. You guys have fun." Jess said trying to sound cheery. The four left and Jess decided to close the diner thirty minutes early. He needed to get some air. He found himself heading to the bridge. He sat down and wanted to smoke a cigarette. But he quit smoking. So he just sat there looking at the water. Lane was right, Rory deserves to be happy. People always say that if you really love someone, then you have to let them go. He never understood what that means until now. He had to let her go. As painful as it was, he had to. Jess closed his eyes and the tears came falling. Before, he always made sure that he didn't cry. He was tired of pretending to be in control. He sat there alone and cried. He looked up at the sky and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for. A sign maybe? A sign to let him know that he was doing the right thing. Jess hesitated for a minute. Then he did something that he hasn't done since he was a little boy.  
  
"I know I have no right to ask you for anything. And you don't have to listen to me. But I'm gonna say it anyway. It's up to you what you wanna do after. I'm going to talk to Rory. I'm going to let her go. She deserves to be happy. I should have done this a long time ago. Maybe if I did, she never would have gotten hurt in the first place. It's time that I set things right.............." Jess stopped talking, as if he was checking to see if someone up there was listening. He sure hoped so.  
  
"I am going to let her go. But please, give me the strength to wake up everyday knowing that I lost the one person that completes me............" Jess looked at the water again and sighed. He felt like he was going crazy. Maybe he has gone crazy. Crazy or not, he was going to do the right thing. Even if it was going to cost him his happiness and his heart. Jess stood up and as he looked at the sky one more time, he nodded. He then turned around and started walking home.  
  
-End-  
  
I know it was a little dramatic for Jess but he needed some help and guidance there. Hehe. Next chapter, Jess and Rory will have their talk... Until then..............


	8. Ch 8 The Reason part 1

A/N: Hi everyone. I am sorry it took me so long to update. Been busy with life. But here I am with a new chapter. And I think 1 or maybe 2 more to go and my story is complete. We'll see. I just wanted to thank everyone that gave reviews. And thank you for taking the time to read this... Here is chapter 8. Enjoy. Thanks so much...

_**Sarah**_- thank you for giving me the idea about Jess going to Rory's dorm and having Andrew there instead of the jolly green giant oh I meant Dean... Thank you.....  
  
Ch. 8- The Reason (Part 1)  
  
Luke was writing down some supplies they needed for the diner when Lorelai came in. This made him smile. He never would have thought that this day would come. After the mess with Nicole, he thought he would never be happy again. He was sure glad that he thought wrong.  
  
"Hey Lukey sweetie!" Lorelai greeted and gave Luke a quick kiss behind the counter. Normally Luke would say something grumpy when she calls him Lukey. But this time he just smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"Hey yourself. Let me guess you want some coffee?"  
  
"Oh wow you can read minds! I'm in awe oh great one!" Lorelai teased while Luke poured her a cup of coffee. Jess noticed all that and smirked.  
  
"Um hey Lukey sweetie just wanted to let you know that I need the night off." he said non-chalantly. Lorelai laughed and almost choked on her coffee.  
  
"If you call me that one more time, you will never get a day or night off. Ever. Do I make myself clear?" he said firmly.  
  
"Ok shees. Keep your pants on."  
  
"Oooh dirty." Lorelai said. Luke just glared at her and she pouted.  
  
"Anyway so I haven't seen Rory around. She ok?" Luke asked. Jess wanted to know the same thing. He made sure to listen what the answer to that question was.  
  
"Oh yeah she's fine. Yale put her on house arrest or well school arrest. She has finals and she's stressing. So the library is her home at the moment."  
  
"Well she shouldn't stress. She's a smart girl." Luke said. Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah thank you for yelling at the door people the other day."  
  
"No problem. I mean you paid for the damn doors to be delivered, so they should deliver them." Luke said.  
  
"Still, you probably scared the hell out of the guy. You now you'd be a good CIA interrogator or something."  
  
"You're taking this a little too far. It was just a door guy Lorelai." Luke laughed.  
  
"Oh hey I almost forgot. I'm meeting Sookie at the Inn. We are meeting some possible Dragonfly Inn employees. Fun fun!" Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok you do that then." Luke said walking out of the counter and kissed Lorelai. Jess came out of the storage room and saw them.  
  
"Ahhhh. Gross!" He went upstairs as quickly as he could. This made Lorelai and Luke laughed.  
  
"Did you see his face? That was a kodak moment." Lorelai said.  
  
"He'll survive. He used to do the same around here."  
  
"Payback is always sweet though. Well you have a great day. Don't go kissing your other customers you hear?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I won't. I'll see you later." Luke said watching Lorelai leave. Lorelai smiled while walking to her Jeep.  
  
"Wow, I get free coffees and I get to kiss this amazing man. Huh. What a wonderful world." Lorelai said to herself before driving to the Inn.  
  
Back in the diner Luke checked his list one more time. He couldn't concentrate. He was so happy that everything was going well. He even stayed at Lorelai's a couple times already. Before, he would think that the relationship is getting serious, this would freak him out, but with Lorelai, he was at peace. _Maybe because I've known her for a long time and we were friends too, he thought_. He felt like the luckiest man alive. He smiled before calling Jess and he came down right away.  
  
"Ok Jess I'm leaving. I shouldn't be long though. I'm just getting a few supplies." Luke informed his nephew.  
  
Jess nodded. "Ok. As long as you'll be back by 5 or so."  
  
"Hmm do you work tonight or just have plans?"  
  
No I don't work tonight. I just need to take care of something." Luke stared at him curiously as if he was trying to read his mind. Jess smirked. "And my plan tonight does not include egging Taylor's house or his store. But if my first plan falls through, then I have a back up. You get the picture."  
  
"Yeah yeah. You think you're cute don't you? Well I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you of something."  
  
"It's all good Uncle Luke. But really though my plan is nothing but good clean fun." Jess promised.  
  
"Good then. I will see you in a little bit." Jess nodded and watched Luke leave. He grabbed his book and began to read. He was reading The Pelican Brief. He had seen the movie and he actually liked it. The book was even better. After a while of reading, Jess yawned and put his book away. He was glad that the diner was not busy. He saw that Kirk was still there mumbling about dinosaurs and aliens being distant cousins. He was fine with that as long as he didn't bother him. He wasn't in the mood today. He had 3 hours of sleep from last night. He was up most of the night thinking about today. He was going to see Rory at Yale. He spent hours and hours trying to figure out what to say to her. Jess was never good at expressing his feelings. Somehow he always ends up saying the wrong things. He knew he couldn't mess up this one. This might be his last chance.  
  
At Yale Rory was getting her things together for her last class when Paris came in.  
  
"Rory! You're still here." She said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Paris. Yeah I have one more final then I'm done. You?"  
  
"I'm done. I have to pack for Europe."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well when are you leaving?"  
  
"I leave tomorrow night. I have to get home to get some things though. How about you, are you going home tonight?" Paris asked.  
  
"Um I don't know for sure. Andrew has 2 more finals."  
  
"Oh ok. Well I'm glad I got to see you before we go our separate ways for the summer Gilmore. What are your plans by the way?"  
  
"Nothing yet. I'll probably stay in home. Mom is opening the Inn and she will be busy."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that. That's cool. So is Andrew staying here I supposed?"  
  
"Well he ask me to go with him to Portland to meet his family."  
  
Paris raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you going?"  
  
Rory studied Paris for a second. "Well I don't know. I mean don't you think it's a little too early for that? We haven't been together for that long." She explained.  
  
After hearing this, Paris automatically went to analyze mode. Rory had to smile.  
  
"Well it depends on how you look at it. I mean yeah in a way it is a little early for that. But it can also mean that he is serious about you. He wants the relationship to work." Paris said knowingly. Rory thought about what Paris said. It made sense. But is she ready to get serious with him? Rory pondered.  
  
"Ok honestly Rory, lately I've seen you sitting here studying, then all of a sudden, you'll get this very solemn look. Like something's missing and you know what it is but you're scared to face it. I mean it's obvious that you're not sure about your feelings. I know you well enough to know that Rory. So just don't rush yourself ok? Think about what you want. Remember I won't be here to psycho analyze you."  
  
Rory laughed. "Yes ObiWan, I shall not fail you."  
  
"Good to hear my young apprentice."  
  
"Well I better go to class. I guess I won't see you for two months." Rory said sadly.  
  
"Well we'll call and email to give updates with our lives."  
  
"Yeah definitely. I will miss your craziness Paris. Have a great time." Rory said giving Paris a hug.  
  
"You too have a great summer. Hope everything works out with Andrew. Oh yeah and tell Jess I said hi." Paris said non-chalantly.  
  
"Ok. Wait. What?" Rory asked looking a little confused.  
  
"Paris smirked. "Just trying to mess with you. Let's just say that I know you well. You better go before you miss your final." Rory gave her one last look and left. Jess? Tell Jess I said hi? What was she thinking? Rory shook her head and went to class. She sat down and thought about Andrew. She had to tell him that she wasn't going to Portland. Lately she has been distant with him. She was pretty sure he had noticed that. Then there was Jess. He made sure that he was always out of her way. He wasn't rude to her or anything, ridiculously polite actually. It bothers her because they had history and they were acting like they never knew each other. She has been thinking about him a lot. She wasn't sure what she feels for him at the moment. There's definitely something there, but she was afraid to let it out. A part of her hated him for leaving. Hate was a pretty strong word and she wasn't a hateful person. All she knew is that she got hurt bad and she wasn't up for another heartbreak and a long period of wallowing. _Why Am I even thinking about this?_ She didn't even know how Jess feels about her now a days. Maybe California helped him to forget her? She needed to talk to someone. She made a mental note to call Lane after class.  
  
Rory smiled when she got out of her class. Freedom. She had to pack her things. She went back to her dorm and called Lane right away. Packing can wait.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lane it's me."  
  
"Rory hi! How are you?" Lane asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm good. I'm done with classes. I'm free."  
  
"Oh yay. So you'll be home soon?"  
  
"Um probably not till tomorrow or so. Andrew has two more finals so I'm gonna wait."  
  
"Hmm, why do you have to wait for him?" Lane asked curiously.  
  
Rory smiled. Lane always knew how to ask the right questions.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna need your input on this one. Andrew asked me to go to Portland with him to meet his family. I'm not sure Lane. That's kinda early in the relationship don't you think?"  
  
Rory waited for Lane to answer. "Well Rory it sounds like he's getting serious. And you're right it is a little early to go meeting his family. Right now you guys should focus on getting to know each other better."  
  
"Yeah. But at the same time I don't want to hurt him. He's such a great guy Lane."  
  
"Rory is there any other reason why you don't want to go?"  
  
"Oh no. Not you too?" Rory said in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well earlier Paris mention Jess. I know there must be a reason behind it."  
  
Lane laughed. "Huh. Imagine that."  
  
"But Jess has nothing to do with it!"  
  
Lane laughed harder. "Whoa there girlfriend. It's ok. I was just teasing."  
  
"It's cool. Well since we're on the subject, I have been thinking about him a lot lately. I don't know why. I guess because it's summer again. It brings back memories you know?"  
  
"Rory that's completely normal. And now he's back and of course you'll think about him. Hey listen I have to get to work. But don't force yourself into anything you don't want to do ok? Andrew will have to understand that. I will see you when you get here. The sooner the better."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Lane. I will let you know what happens. I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye."  
Rory hung up the phone and replayed the conversation with Lane. She did have a point. It made sense that she would be thinking about Jess because now he's back and they have some unresolved issues. Was she ready to get them all out in the open? Was she ready to open old wounds? Rory sighed. A shrink will definitely make a killing if she was a patient. Rory felt tired all of a sudden. This week has taken its toll on her with late night studying. She decided to take a little nap. While drifting off to sleep, her last thought was on Jess. Go figure.  
  
-end of part 1-  
  
-This was supposed to be just one chapter but I didn't realize how long it would have been so I decided to do part 1 and part 2. Oh and reviews would be great. Thanks so much. :o)


	9. Ch 8 The Reason part2

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back. Sorry it took so long for me to update. But here is the second part of chapter 8. Then I think one more chapter and I'm done. I'm thinking about a little sequel but I don't want to get ahead of myself here. So yeah here it is…

Ch 8- The Reason (Part 2)

Rory got to the café a little early. She told Andrew to meet her there and he agreed. She really wasn't sure what to say to him. But either way she has to tell him that she is not ready to meet his family. Rory only hope that he would understand. A few minutes later, Andrew came in. He smiled when he spotted her sitting at the table.

"Hey Rory. I'm not late right?" He asked after giving her a quick kiss.

Rory smiled. "No you're not. I just got here a little early. So how was your finals?"

"They were ok. I think I did pretty well. I hope. I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah me too. I'm almost done getting all my stuff together." Rory said.

"That's good. So Rory have you thought about Portland?" He asked curiously.

"Yes I have. And I would love to go with you, but I think I'm going to stay. I mean my mom is opening her own Inn and I should be there. And don't you think it's a little early in our relationship for me to meet your family?" Rory explained carefully.

Andrew thought about what Rory just said. "You're right. I mean I didn't give you enough time to think about it. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologized Andrew. It's ok." Rory said.

Andrew looked at Rory intently. She has been distant lately and he wanted to ask her if there was something wrong. He needed to ask her.

"Rory is everything ok? Are we ok?"

"What? What do you mean?" Rory asked, though she knew what he meant.

"Well lately it's like you've been really distant. Like your mind is somewhere else. I figured it was just because of the finals and all. But now I'm not so sure."

"I'm sorry Andrew. I have been really stressed out with finals and everything."

"Rory is there anything else? Or anyone else for that matter? Just be honest with me please."

Rory looked at Andrew. He was right. She needed to be honest.

"Well there's something I need to tell you." Rory began.

Jess walked around the building twice to make sure it was the right one. It was around 8 and Rory's dorm was almost deserted. Everyone was probably getting wasted celebrating their freedom. Once he got inside, he suddenly felt nervous. A million of what ifs scenarios flooded his mind. When he entered Rory's hallway, he saw her. With Andrew. He forgot about him. Jess cursed himself silently. He was about to do a last minute get away when Rory called him.

"Jess?"

Jess turned around and had no choice but to walk towards them.

"Hey Rory. Andrew." Jess said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Rory. Alone." He said looking at Andrew.

Andrew stood there looking at Rory and Jess. Rory just stood there and looked like she was trying to make her decision.

"Rory do you want me to stay?" Andrew asked.

And before she could answer, Jess spoke. "She does not need you to stay. Rory I want to talk to you. Please."

"If she wants me here, I'm staying. Nothing you can do about it buddy." Andrew said with confidence.

"I bet you I can do something about it." Jess challenged.

"Guys stop this. Goodness. Andrew it's ok. Thank you for walking me home. I'll call you before I go home ok?" Rory said. Andrew nodded and gave Rory a hug. Jess looked away just in case they started making out. He was glad they didn't. When Andrew was gone, Rory took her keys out and opened the door without saying anything. Jess was nervous again. He was sure she was going to pummel him for being a smart ass.

Once they were in, Rory turned around and faced him. _Breathe Jess, just breathe. _

"Ok. Talk. What do you want Jess?" Rory asked trying to stay calm.

"Look I'm sorry for showing up like this. And for being an ass to your boyfriend. But I just needed to say some things."

"Fine. You have five minutes Jess."

"Ok, fair enough. I'll take what I can." Jess walked around the room and tried to relax. He needed to get this right. For once.

"There are so many things Rory. I can't even begin to tell you. I can start by saying sorry for leaving you the way I did. I can't do anything about it now. I was so lost Rory. Everything came down me all at once and I couldn't deal. I know that's no excuse but what can I say Rory? I screwed up. That's what I do best. I got scared and I bailed."

"You're right, that was no excuse. You could have told me Jess. I could have been there for you. I could have helped you somehow." Rory said raising her voice.

"I know that Rory. God! I know that. You think I'm proud of what I did or who I am? I'm always going to carry this guilt Rory. There is no escaping you."

"So now this is my fault? If you came here to blame me, then you better leave now Jess." Rory said angrily.

Jess looked at Rory and sighed. He realized that whatever he say or do, he was always going to hurt Rory one way or the other.

"No Rory. I'm not blaming you. I came here to apologize. I know I don't deserve it. But I was hoping that one day you could forgive me. One day when we cross paths again, I want us to be able to talk like old friends. Rory you can either make me or break me. I'm the one who messed up. My doing, my choice. And if this is goodbye, and tonight is my last night on earth, I'm at peace knowing that I did one thing right in my life." Jess said sadly.

Rory stood there for what seems like eternity. "Why are you doing this Jess. Why now?"

Jess looked at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. "Because I needed to Rory. I needed to do it for myself. For you."

"When you left, I thought I must have done something wrong. Maybe I drove you away. Maybe it was my fault. I thought….."

Jess interrupted Rory. "No. No Rory. It was all me. I handled everything wrong. You came in my life when I had no reason to go on. You believed in me when everyone didn't. You are the reason I'm here now. I'm starting over. It will be hard but I will give it my best. I will try because you're my reason Rory. So if you're wondering if you did something wrong, or if you're looking for a reason to blame yourself, you won't find anything. Because you'll find it all in me Rory. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. I had to do this to close this never ending saga between us." Jess walked closer to Rory and gave her a kiss. He was sure she was going to stop him but she didn't. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Goodbye Rory." Jess ran out of the room. Rory stood there and couldn't say anything. She finally cried. She sat in the corner and cried. Part of her hated Jess for coming back to her life, but a part of her knew she still loves him. Everything came crashing down and she was now sure about her feelings for him. That's why she couldn't go with Andrew. Why she couldn't get herself to be serious with him. Why she broke up with him. It all came back to Jess. She has been ignoring it all this time, been scared of it, but it has always been there all along waiting for her to open it back up.

She was sure, she would bet her life on it, her heart belongs to Jess. It always has, it always will. _**He was her reason….**_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There are many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you._

-Thank you for reading. Reviews would be awesome. I hope you guys liked it. I'm almost done with the last chapter. Oh and I wanted to add the song. Someone emailed me about it and I was actually thinking about doing it but I thought it would be too cheesy. But hey, what the heck ya know. Anyway HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone!! :o)-


End file.
